King Johnny
Johnny becomes obsessed with domination after Susan and Mary bring his chess pieces to life. Title card needed. Plot Johnny is playing Smash Badger 3 when Hugh interrupts him, then turns it off and tells him to play board games instead, & Hugh tells Johnny he must find someone to play them (or else no video games). Johnny tells Dukey to play the games with him. Though, Johnny broke/lost the pieces of the games (exeapt Tangled Up which they really hate), so Johnny gets back to playing Smash Badger 3, but Hugh once again turns off the game and this time, Hugh tells Johnny to play "Chess", & Johnny tells Dukey to play Chess with him, but later, Johnny tells Dukey it is boring, so he and Dukey go to the sister's lab. Johnny begs Susan and Mary to bring his chess pieces to life and they accept as long as Johnny tries not to go mad with the king's power like Napoleon the 8th, & Susan and Mary, eventually bring his chess pieces to life with their invention. Then the kids are in the backyard playing it for real (Johnny is the black king and Mary's the black queen, while Dukey is the white king and Susan the white queen), but Bumper (& co.) interrupts their game and tells them that the backyard is their paintball game, so Johnny uses his Knight to tie the bullies in a tree, then Hugh comes out and asks "What's going on?" then Johnny tells two of his Pawns to attack him, and then Johnny goes mad with the king's power and then starts taking over some of Porkbelly's restaurants that he thinks are countries (Taste of France and China Cafe). Susan and Mary make the invention portible to turn Johnny's chess army back to normal. After Johnny's chess army takes over Spain on Main, Dukey, Susan, and Mary defeat some of his pawns. The bishop and the other pawns told Johnny to reteat, so he and his chess army retreat to The Toy Castle (that he thinks is his kingdom). The SWAT team and Mr. Black and Mr. White appear to capture the king. But Black and White saw Dukey, Susan, and Mary, they knew that Johnny's in there and they ask if the kids could act normal (& play board games) but Dukey says "That's kind of what we're doing." In the "kingdom", the army gives Johnny a bunch of candy and he says again "it good to be king." Back outside the Toy Castle, Black and White give Dukey, Susan and Mary a tank and some cold water and they burst in and revert Johnny's chess army back to normal, then Dukey sprays the Cold Water on Johnny and he reverts back to his normal self. Johnny asks if they had fun & the other reply "It was a blast" Johnny asks if they could play again but Dukey says yes on one condition. The end (of the episode) shows Johnny and co. playing Chess normally, then they laugh together, but Susan replies "Wait, we forgot about Dad again", the last scene shows Johnny's two pawns (from earlier in the episode) telling Hugh to "surrender" & Hugh replies "Johnny, Girls, JOHNNY!!!". Trivia *One of their previous inventions shown in Johnny and the Mega Roboticles makes an appearce. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Episodes With New Inventions